


Soulmate Collection

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood, Drabble Collection, F/F, M/M, Murder, Soulmates, im adding more as i go, injuries, otherwise known as shit i wrote at 5 am, the sasokaku tag needed to be populated and i was feeling artistic yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: #1 The one where you only see color once you meet your soulmate.





	Soulmate Collection

**Author's Note:**

> #1 The one where you only see color once you meet your soulmate.

Sasori's hands shook violently.

 

They could have taken him with them, he think with hint of satisfaction.

 

They could have, just not easily. 

 

Takigakure was simply too moist a country for their katon jutsus too stay lit on the wet muddy ground, and Sasori, ever the genius had planned for almost everything his squad could have thrown at him the moment the Kazekage had informed him of their possible

 

His victory hadn't stopped the burns from hurting like a bitch, though. 

 

He stitched a cut on his forehead closed, paying no heed to the blood—

 

(More blood, there's always more blood. Why is it always blood?)

 

—that coated his fingers and crusted in his hair and left him feeling dirty and unaccomplished in Takigakure's muggy jungle terrain. 

 

"It isn't going to heal properly if you set it like that," a voice, young and gruff, said from the canopy above him. 

 

"I'm not a medical-nin." 

 

"Yes, I can tell." He dropped down, a patchwork doll it seemed. "Is this your first time murdering your comrades?"

 

"They were traitors to Sunagakure. They meant nothing to me." He knows he's lying through his teeth, and he knows the stitched up man beside him knows this too. Now wasn't the time to worry about that, however, he still had sliced open abdomen to tend to.

 

"Really," the man replies, tone dryer than Suna in summer. "He had to have meant _something_ to you." He nudged Hirotaka's corpse. 

 

"Why do you say that?" The stitches he had created through his chakra were holding the wound together quite well for someone who never specialized in medical ninjutsu, Sasori noted proudly. 

 

"You killed him first, but he still took you the longest." He looks down at Sasori. "You also killed him immediately instead of simply allowing him to bleed to death."

 

"What is your name?" He asked. He was as sure as the sky was blue that this stitched up doll of a man held as much malicious intent as the corpses that surrounded him. Surely  asking him his name would bring him no harm.

 

"Kakuzu. And you are?"

 

"Oh, yes, the bounty hunter. I am Sasori." 

 

Kakuzu crouched down beside Sasori, eyes widened a fraction of an inch. "Of the Red Sands. I've heard of you. Your work is impressive."

 

"I do hope you mean my puppetry and not my wholesale slaughter, Kakuzu-san." He said, proud and smiling.

 

"I don't"  
  


Sasori tied of the last of his chakra thread off and stood. "I didn't really expect you to."

 

He watched Kakuzu rise, the man towering a good twenty centimeters taller than himself. 

 

As he stood, Kakuzu's wrist brushed against his bare skin and—

 

"Oh my," Sasori whispers. "Everything is so...bright."

 

Kakuzu's mask falls from his face, a smile already plastered on it.

 

(A particular brat in Yugakure always told him that his smile was terrifying, but Sasori returned it with raised eyebrows and heavy-lidded eyes.)

 

"Well, Sasori-san, it seems you are my soulmate. I've waited sixty-five years for you." 

 

"Well, to be frank with you, Kakuzu-san," he said, zipping up his flak jacket with more force than necessary. "I've stopped looking some odd nine years ago."

 

"And?"

 

"Appearance wise, you're nothing short of spectacular."

 

 

"Well, to be frank with  _you,_ you've seemed to have caught my fancy."

 

"Oh, I have? Why, Kakuzu-san, would you like some company on your way back to your village?" He asked, pulling a tanto out of Nobunaga's chest.

 

"Of course, Sasori-san."


End file.
